Question: Rewrite ${(9^{-12})(9^{-7})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (9^{-12})(9^{-7}) = 9^{-12-7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-12})(9^{-7})} = 9^{-19}} $